Traditional greenhouses involve the construction of a transparent or translucent enclosure, which houses stationary plants. In order for growth to occur, sufficient light must enter a substantial portion of the top and sides of the enclosure. This results in high summer heat gain and corresponding winter heat loss.
Conventional construction facilitates solar heat gain during cold weather, but this advantage is largely lost because there is little capacity for thermal storage.
Walkways and work areas must be constructed within the enclosure in order to water and cultivate the stationary plants.